


Criminal (Dabi/Reader)

by Jayce_Writes



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is a Todoroki, Dabi/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Touya Todoroki - Freeform, dabi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Writes/pseuds/Jayce_Writes
Summary: He's  nothing but a dirty, murderous, criminal. His heart is dead and cold, he's merciless. Yet those eyes say different. Those eyes are belong to someone completely different...
Relationships: Dabi/Reader, Touya Todoroki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 years since Touya Todoroki went missing, he was presumed dead by the pro heroes and police officers spent months looking for him. His family would grieve, but not for long. The head of the Todoroki's, Endeavor, chose to take that situation as a reminder to not fail with his next creation. His youngest son, Shoto Todoroki. Touya didn't have many friends, so there was no one left to mourn his loss, all except one. A young woman named Y/n L/n. She was his closest, and really, only friend. She was the only one who could not get over the loss of Touya.

While he was around, Y/n and he would spend all their time together. Talking about whatever and venting about their lives. Touya, coming from an abusive house hold, and Y/n, being quirkless her entire life. Despite their differences, they stuck together. You could even say those differences is what made them so close in the first place. Each envying each other in ways. Touya had always hated his quirk, it was too strong and too much for his body to handle. Every time he used it to appease his father's pride, he would revive horrible burn marks and various parts of his body. And Y/n, bullied and slandered her whole life for something she couldn't help. She didn't care what kind of quirk it was, she just wanted something! Anything would be better than what she had, which was nothing.

Once Touya left her side for good, she felt as if she would never be the same. Touya protected her, shielded her from the harsh world around them, he was her light. And just like that, it was extinguished. Who would protect her now? Who would be that light she long for?

All had seemed hopeless....all until that one fateful night....

It was close to midnight, Y/n was alone and defenseless as she travels back to her home. She wouldn't be here if she didn't have to get groceries, and she would have gotten them sooner if not for her boss keeping her at work later than she needed to be. She hated being out late, with nothing to defend herself too. No quirk, and no kind of weaponry on her. "Almost there." She said under her breath. Trying desperately to calm herself down, yet the loud thumping of her heart in her ears didn't help. And to make matters worse, she swore someone was following her. Y/n glances back and sees, what appeared to be a man on a dark hoodie just a few feet away from her.

Y/n wanted so badly to run, but what if he had a quirk? He could easily catch her. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep, shaky breath. She turns back to the man already reaching for her purse. "It's money right? You want my money? You can have it, just please let me go." Y/n whimpers. The man said nothing, he just kept walking towards her. The gut feeling she had was becoming real, he didn't want her money, he wanted something else...

Y/n's eyes watered over with tears, she knew she was helpless. She couldn't do a thing to protect herself. This man was going to do whatever he wanted to her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She closed her eyes tightly, just waiting for what she knew was coming next. She felt the man's hand on her shoulder, or disgusted her beyond belief. Suddenly, her body became warm, and that warmth started to become hotter and hotter. The hand quickly left her, and the man's pained wails filled her ears. Y/n's eyes shot opened to see the man bursting into blue flame, until there was nothing but ash left of him. Y/n's eyes filled with horror, her mouth hung open slightly in shock. The sound of footsteps grew closer to her, and our from the flames, came a scarred up man with pitch black spiky hair. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey doll."

His voice was low and raspy. Y/n's legs gave out, she fell to her knees. Her mind was racing, she had just watched a man burn alive in front of her. And now she was next. "Huh? What's that look for?" The stranger spoke again. "I just saved your life doll, look a little more happy why don't you?" His voice didn't reach her, this whole situation was far too overwhelming. "Oh I see, it's the scars right? Not use to demonic looking men saving your quirkless ass?" He chuckles before reaching down for her wallet. "Well, I think I'll just take this as a thank you. Now hurry your ass on home before some other scum bag decides to take advantage you." With that he walked away, leaving the woman speechless. Y/n got a glance at the man before he turned to walk away. The one thing about him that stuck out the most, was his bright blue eyes. They looked just like...

"Touya..." Y/n mutters, her voice must have reached his ears as he turned to back to her. She flinched under his gaze. "What did you just say?" His voice was low and threatening. Y/n couldn't bring herself to speak again. He walked back towards her and crouched down to her level. Once he got a better look at her, his eyes widened. He took out her wallet and her ID. "Y/n?" His eyes were still on the card he held in his hand, he looks back at her. "Touya, you're alive!" Y/n reached out for him, he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Wrong. Touya is dead. It's Dabi now." Y/n winced at his touch, his hand was still hot from just using his quirk.

He eventually let go and walked off again. "Touya, wait!" Y/n got up and started to run after him, before she could get any closer, Dabi blasted a wall of blue fire. Y/n stopped and blocked her face with her arms, the fire slowly died down, but Dabi was no longer there. "Touya...Touya!" Y/n continued looking for him, but he was already long gone.

Y/n couldn't believe it, Touya Todoroki was the infamous villain Dabi. Touya was a murderer. He was never dead all these years, he was undercover, killing heroes and civilians. "No way...That wasn't Touya..." Y/n mutters to herself as she paces her apartment. "Touya isn't like that! He is not a murderer!" She argues to no one but herself. Y/n could only ask herself one question, why? If Touya was alive all this time, why didn't he come back to her? She knew he wouldn't want to go back to his father, but she was his comfort, he said it himself! So....why?

"I have to find him again." She said determinedly. But how would she do that? He was a dangerous criminal now, it wouldn't exactly be easy to track him down. Would she have to stay out late like last night and just hope he would show up? "No way I'm risking being almost raped again." She mutters. At this point, she didn't have much of a choice. There was no other way to contact him. She takes a deep breath and begins planning what she would do tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off, she looked at the screen. It was her boss, great just what she needed right now. "Hello?" She answers. "L/n, I'm going to need you to come in a bit early today. Takashi called in sick, so you're going to have to work his shift." Y/n stifled a groan. "Yes sir, I'll be right there." She said as respectful as possible, her boss didn't bother responding before hanging up. "Well, I guess that takes care of the being out late part." 

Y/n was the last to leave the building, her tired eyes glanced up at the clock as she walked out. 3 am, perfect time for scumbags to be out on the streets. For the first and only time in her life, she was counting on it. Y/n made sure to take her sweet time walking home, no one bothered to approach her, which she was semi happy about. She was about a block away from her apartment now, and still no sign of Touya, or Dabi now. "What kind of name is that anyway?" Y/n murmurs. She stops walking and leans back in a near by wall. Soon minutes turned to hours, and Y/n had managed to fall asleep against the wall, her knees close to her chest. Her mind slowly drifted off into dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Touya, this is bad." A younger Y/n says as she gently re-wrap the bandages on the young boy's arm. He hissed slightly as she grazed his burn marks. "Yeah I'm aware Y/n." He says through his teeth. "Can't your father see that this is harming you? Soon enough there won't be anything to put bandages on!" Y/n carefully moves to the next burn. "I have half the mind to march up there and-" Touya cut her off before she continued. "You're not going to do shit. You don't need to get involved." Y/n looks up at him in surprise at his new harsh tone. He had never spoke to her like that, but she knew he didn't mean to upset her. He was stressed out and was hurting deeply, she understood that. "Touya, isn't there anything I can do? I hate seeing your hurt." Her gaze shifts to his neck, there were burn marks forming there as well. "There isn't anything you can do for my situation." Touya looks down at the girl, her sadden face made him sigh. He gently strokes her head. "Doing this, is enough for me Y/n." He says with a more soften tone.

"What do you mean?" Y/n asks, leaning into his hand. "Being here with me, staying by my side. Talking to me, bandage me, you don't have to do any of it yet you do anyway. You keep me sane Y/n, and that alone is plenty." Touya smiles. Y/n smiled back, but deep down, she knew it wasn't enough to her. Talking wasn't going to help Touya's wounds heal. It wouldn't stop his father from abusing him and his quirk. There just had to be something more she could do. There had to be...

Y/n slowly opened her eyes, she was no longer in the ground against the wall. She was being carried by someone, she looked up and saw no other than Dabi. "You're a real idiot, you know that?" He mutters. Y/n didn't respond, she just continued to look up at him. "I don't know what I have to do to get it through your thick skull, I don't want you around me." His harsh words just went over her head, he hurt her enough. There was nothing more he could do to hurt her more than he already has. So, why was she crying? Dabi looked down at her and noticed this. "Stop with the waterworks." He says a little more softly. "What were you expecting, honestly? That I would be the same man after all these years? After what I went though...what I did..."

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't even say goodbye, Touya." Y/n sniffles. Dabi didn't say a word, he carried her up to her apartment. "Open it." He says as he sets her back on her feet. Y/n stares up at him with resentment. "No. Not until you tell me why you ran away." Dabi rolled his eyes. "Fine you can stay out here then." He turned to leave, but Y/n grabbed onto his wrist before he could get any further. "Tell me why damn it!" She yells, Dabi glares at her. He yanks his wrist back and slams his hand past her head and onto the door. Now he stood tall over her, Dabi's eyes stared intensely into hers. "Y/n, your Touya, is never coming back. Touya didn't do the things I do, he didn't live a life of crime, he didn't murder innocent people, did he?"

"You don't want what I am now. Trust me, it's better if you just forget me all together." Just as he was about to pull away, Y/n gently placed her hands on his face. She leaned forwards and kissed him, his scarred lip didn't faze her at all. Nothing about how he looked now would change how he felt about her. She had expected Dabi to pull away, but he didn't. After a few more seconds she pulled back and looked him in his deep blue eyes. "It's still you Touya, but...if Dabi is what you go by now then fine." She continues. "Dabi, I loved you then, and I love you now. There is way too much I don't know about you now, and I want to know. I want to understand why you did what you did. Please don't push me away."

Dabi sighs heavily, then smiles. "You never stop caring do you?" Y/n returns the smile. "When it comes to you, never." She holds onto his hand softly before unlocking the door. "Come on, talk to me."

Once the two were inside, Dabi proceeded to tell Y/n his story. How he caused the fire that people believed helped in his demise. How he changed his appearance beyond recognition. How he joined the league of villains. And how he murdered civilians, heroes, and villains alike. Y/n couldn't understand at first, well, she did understand wanted to get away from his family. Who wouldn't, after what he went through? Where she started to falter, was the murders. He went on about false heroes, and how they should be taken out of this world. The hero system was corrupted beyond repair, the only to make it right was to kill the ones who believed it was perfect the way it was.

"Tou-Dabi, this all sounds so...it's so much." Y/n runs her hand through her hair. "I don't expect you to understand it." Said Dabi. "But this is something I can't just give up. I started this, and I'm going to make sure I finish it." Y/n shook her head. "No, I think I can believe the corrupted system. People with quirks have always looked down on the quirkless, as if we are less worthless as dirt they walk on." Y/n says angrily. "I had to deal with people like that my entire life. And heroes, their jobs are just that, jobs. They get paid to save people. Without us defenseless, powerless, civilians, they would be out of job." Dabi continued to listen, with a hint of interest in her words. "But I have no doubt, that they would get rid of us if they could. Because we are worthless, we're in the way, a waste of space."

"So you get it?" Dabi asks. "I think I do." Y/n looks over at him. "I just couldn't bring myself to murder them. Or anyone at that." She avoids his gaze. She never thought of Touya as a murderer, he's gotten into his fair share of fights in the past, but he's never taken another person's life. But she assumed that after the years of criminal life, he was bound to do it at some point. "Well that's what I'm for doll. I'll take care of that part for you." Dabi smirks. Y/n looks down at her hands in her lap. "Now that you told me what you did, but can you tell me, why didn't you tell me before your left? I would have understood."

"Nah, you wouldn't have. I know you doll, you would have gotten mad or started begging me to stay." Dabi leans back. "Besides, there was a reason I didn't want you involved. My life as a criminal hasn't been easy. There's been multiple occasions when I've nearly been killed. I didn't want you being a part of that." Y/n looks over at him a little shocked, she guess there was a part of him that still cares for her. "Dabi...do you still..." She trails off, not sure how to say what she wanted to. "Never mind. Thank you for telling me. Uh, do you want to stay over?" Dabi looked over at a near by clock. "Sure, not like I have much of a place to go back to anyway."

"Ok, um, I can make you place here on the couch or...Uh I guess you could sleep with me if you'd like." Dabi gave her a devilish smirk. "Oh? Years after me being gone and the first thing you wanna do is sleep together? Bold, I'll give you that." Y/n's face turns bright red. "Not like that! And it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before!" She crosses her arms. Dabi chuckles. "Hey you made the offer. Lead the way doll." Y/n calms down slightly before taking him to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rays from the window stirred Y/n awake. Her eyes slowly opened to be met with nothing beside her, she sat up quickly and looked around her room. Dabi was no longer there. She sighed, and got out of bed. Suddenly she noticed something on her dresser. She walked over and picked up a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. "He left his number?" She asks herself. Y/n got dressed and picked up her phone before typing in Dabi's number. It rang for a while before he finally picked up. "Yeah?" He said slightly annoyed. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Y/n asks "Eh...maybe. What's up?"

"Um, I was just checking on you I guess. And to say thank you." Y/n grips onto her shirt. "Thank me for what?" He asks, Y/n could hear the muffled noise of something metal hitting the ground. "For uh, saving me that one night, and carrying me home last night." The next thing she heard was a loud bang. "Dabi??" Y/n gasps. "Calm down. My door was busted, I had to break it down." What kind of place did he live in? "And you're welcome. I gotta go doll, I'll try to get in contact with you at some point." Before Y/n could respond, he hung up. She sighs heavily as she puts her phone away. Y/n walked into her living room and turned on the TV just to have some background noise while she made herself some breakfast.

It was all boring news for a while before something bone chilling came on. It was a picture of a dangerous looking man, a few scars on his face making him look all the more creepy. "Be on the watch of the man you see on screen. He is still at large and could show up at any moment. This man has killed multiple civilians, all who were quirkless. Heroes and police suggest you stay in doors if you are quirkless, and immediately report any suspicious activity. More later at nine."

Y/n felt her heart drop, well isn't that great? A murderer who attacks quirkless people. She thought about the warning to stay indoors, but she couldn't avoid going to work, unless she wants to sleep on the streets. "Damn it." Y/n mutters as she sets down on the couch, turning the channel to something more upbeat before eating. Her mind instantly went back to thinking of Dabi. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid of him or not. She saw him as Touya, who had been her closest friend then lover. But now he was Dabi, the murderous villain. His reason for murdering heroes could be understandable, but was it really right? There had to be some other way to make the heroes understand what they were doing wrong.

But at this rate, it seemed impossible for any change.

Dabi didn't contact Y/n for days after they last talked, any attempted Y/n made to call him was met with her being sent to voicemail. Was he avoiding her? Or was he busy with whatever crime he did? Whatever it was, it made Y/n anxious. She was more worried for him over him avoiding her. Was he ok? Did he get hurt or into trouble somehow? All this worry made Y/n struggle in work, her boss started to catch on and warned her to keep her focus or she could be fired. And that was the last thing she needed, to be jobless. At the end of the day, Y/n was more than thankful to go home. She pondered if she should even try to call Dabi. She had a strong feeling he wouldn't pick up anyway. So she assumed when he wanted to talk he would call her first.

Once she was back home, she looked through the text she sent. All asking if he was alright and if he needed somewhere to crash, to come to her. She sighed and deleted the text she typed out before hitting the hay. Right before she fell asleep though, he finally texted back. He said that he would be coming over soon, making her worried disappear into thin air. She smiles softly before drifting of to sleep. 

Not long after, there were loud noises coming from Y/n's living room. She yawned and got up, she didn't know Dabi would be here so soon. She quickly went to the living room. "Dabi? You there, sorry about the door. It's a safety precaution though." Y/n awkwardly chuckles before walking to the light switch. There was no response from Dabi, which was weird. "Dabi?" Y/n turned on the light, but she wasn't met with the black hair blue eyed fiend...she was met with the murderous psycho from the news. Y/n's eyes went wide with fear, her heart sinking down to her stomach.

"Well...what do we have here?" The man's voice was rough and menacing. "Sorry I was being too loud...But I'm known for making loud instances." Y/n couldn't bring herself to speak, she couldn't move either. She was frozen. "Nothing to say? Fair enough, I'm sure you know how this works little lady. How about we make this easier on both of us, and stay still." The man pulls out a knife and starts walking towards her, Y/n could hear her heartbeat in her ears. This was truly pathetic, she can't even defend herself because she doesn't have at your quirk. And she didn't know any kind of self defense. All she could do, is wait for the inevitable.

"You keep me sane Y/n, and that alone is plenty."

Y/n remembered Touya's words, it filled her with a sense of want. Want to live to see him again, even if he wasn't the same as he use to be. If she died here, she could never be with him again. She quickly dodged the swing of the criminal's knife, much to his disappointment. He growls before chasing after her. She made a break for the front door, but the criminal was too fast for her. He grabbed her by the hair and pin her down on the floor. Y/n tried desperately to get out from under him, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side. He had plunged the knife deep into her. Her wails only made him laugh, he roughly pulled the knife out from her side before leaning down to her ear.

"That was bold of you, little miss. But it was all for nothing. Looks like I'll have to punish you." The man bring the knife up to her cheek. "Should I cut out those lovely eyes of yours? I wouldn't mind keeping them for myself. Maybe your cute little nose? Or should I just take your head all together?" He laughs maniacally. Just as he started to drag the knife across her flesh, he was knocked off of her by something, or someone...


	4. Chapter 4

"How about you I take your head instead?" Y/n looks up as best as she could at the sudden voice. It was Dabi, his eyes full of rage. The crazed man glared back at him just as intensely. "So you wanna interrupt? I'll kill you too then." The man pulled out some throwing knifes before hauling them towards Dabi. He skillfully dodged them before rushing towards the man. Dabi outreaches his arm to activate his quirk, the man threw another knife, that plunged deeply into Dabi's palm. "Ngh!" He groans before quickly switching hands, grabbing the man by the throat. Dabi then ignited the man in flame, started head first before traveling down the rest of his body. His pained wails made Dabi grin. He dropped the burnt corpse before turning his attention back to Y/n, who laid unmoving.

Panic started to set in Dabi, he ran to her and picked her up. "Don't you dare die idiot, hang in there." He ran out of the apartment then heads towards the nearest hospital.

Y/n eyed finally opened, only to be met with a bright light. She groans and slowly lets her eyes adjust to her new surroundings. She noticed that she was laying in a bed, with a quick glance around she noticed she was in a hospital room. Suddenly it all came back to her, she had been attacked by that criminal, and Dabi saved her...Where was Dabi? Was he ok? Surly he was, Dabi was much stronger than that guy. His quirk proved to be as such. She looked to her left and saw her phone laying on the table next to the bed. She carefully leaned over slightly, as not to cause her body more pain, then picked her phone up. She scrolled through and saw some missed calls from...

"Touya..." Y/n speaks softly, her voice was a little horse. She calls him back, and unexpectedly, he answered right away. "Dabi?" She could hear him sighing on the other line. "So you're finally awake...good." There was a hint of shakiness to his tone. "Dabi? How long was I out for?" She asks. "At least a week. That bastard fucked you up badly. But I made sure I took care of him. Left his burnt ass body in front of the police station too." Y/n gripped her phone. "Thank you...you keep saving me and all I can say is thank you." She sniffles. "I really should start saying sorry. I'm sorry that you keep having to look out for me. I'm sorry I'm so helpless."

"Oh shut up." Dabi groans. "You can't apologize for shit you can't help...And I kinda owe you for all the times you were there for me." He says softly. "But you risked your life saving me." Said Y/n. "And? It's not like that jackass was much of a fight." She practically hear his smirk. "Speaking of, you said you dropped his body out by the police station. Why would you do that? Why not just get rid of it?" Y/n asks. "Well, I think the quirkless people of this city would like to know that bastard is gone for good. Also, your apartment got a little burnt up. I took care of it though."

"That was actually pretty cool of you Dabi. Good even." Y/n smiles. "Shut it. He was gonna disappear anyway." Y/n couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, Y/n. I'll be visiting you as soon as you get out of that hospital. So you better call me when you do." Dabi's voice sounded gentle. "Oh, ok." Y/n was thankful he couldn't see her blushing. "I'll let you kn-" She was cut off by a doctor walking into her room. "I'll call you right back." She quickly said before hanging up. "Good to see you awake miss L/n. I'll need to ask you a few questions before you're allowed to be dispatched." The doctor says as he looks at his clipboard. "First, explain what exactly happened before you were sent here. The person who brought you here wasn't very clear."

"Person? Does he mean Dabi? How did he bring me here without being caught? Y/n thought to herself. "Um, well I was attacked. That criminal on the news, the one who kills quirkless people, he's the one that did this to me." She had to be careful with her words. "I don't know the person who brought me here, they must have saved me though. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." The doctor hummed in response before writing down on his clip board again. "Alright miss L/n. We just need you to fill out a few things before we let you go."

Y/n was back in her apartment by the end of the day, she looked around for whatever damage Dabi was talking about. When he said he took care of it, he meant it. She hardly could tell a difference. Speaking of Dabi, she said she would call him. She typed in his number before sitting down. She hissed in pain, her side was still sore. And there was a definite scar where the open wound use to be. "Hey." Dabi's voice came through the phone. "Hey. I'm back home." Y/n says softly. "I know, I'm outside your door." Y/n eyes the door suspiciously. "Creep." She says before walking over and opening it for him. Dabi looks down at her and smirks. "I know." He puts away his phone and walks in. "How are you feeling?" Y/n couldn't help but smile. "I'm ok, a little sore, but ok." She tells him, while placing her hand gently on her side.

Dabi places his hand on top of hers, his eyes glued to her side. Y/n looks up at him, surprised by the little gesture, then back to his hand. It was wrapped up with bandages. "Dabi? What happened to your hand?" She asks. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing doll..." After a few more seconds of silence, Dabi slowly lifted her shirt to reveal the scar. Y/n turned her head away in embarrassment. "Don't." She tried moving his hand away, but Dabi wouldn't budge. His silence only made her even more embarrassed. Suddenly, he started stroking the scar softly, as if he put anymore pressure on it, it would reopen and cause her more pain. "Why did you have to get caught up in this?" He finally spoke. Y/n glances back at him. "Why couldn't things be normal for you. You just had to get involved with a psycho like me, then nearly get killed."

"It...it's not your fault Dabi." Y/n mutters. "It's is. If I were here with you, then you wouldn't have been hurt. You spent all that time with me, making sure I was doing ok, and what do I do in return?" Dabi's expression grew dark with disgust. "I left you, again." Y/n placed her hands on his face, making him look at her. "Dabi, please don't blame yourself. You didn't make that man attack me. You didn't land me in a hospital. And you must certainly didn't hurt me." What she said was only half true. Yes, he didn't cause her the physical pain she felt, but he did cause her pain when he disappeared. "Don't bullshit yourself. I've definitely hurt you." Dabi pulls her close to him, her head laid on his chest. "What the hell happened to me? I'm not suppose to be acting like this. I'm not suppose to care about shit like this."

"So why am I like this with you?" Y/n felt her heart clench. She had to know, if she was going to be with Dabi anymore than she has, she needed to know if he actually loved her. "Dabi, do you love me at all?" She felt his arms wrap around her tightly. "Yeah...I do love you Y/n. Even though I really shouldn't. I can't help it." Dabi pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. "I shouldn't either." Said Y/n. "You are a criminal now, you've killed people. I should have enough sense to not have any kind of feelings for you." She gently strokes his cheek. "But I know you. And I love you for who you were and who you are now." Dabi hid his face in her neck. "Damn it Y/n...you know just what to say don't you?" Y/n giggles. "I'd like to think I do."

"I'm exhausted Y/n, I have been for awhile." Y/n felt herself being lifted up by Dabi. He was carrying her to her bedroom, once he got there he laid her down before hovering over her. Y/n's face started to turn red, her heart beating quickly. He leaned down and nipped at her neck and collar bone. "Ah! I-I thought you w-were tired?" Y/n stuttered. "I think I can make time for this." Dabi says before passionately kissing her lips. "Mhm...Dabi..." He pulled pack and looked her in the eyes. "You know what my name is." He says with a hint of sternness. Y/n swallows a lump in her throat before continuing. "T-Touya..." She sighs breathlessly. Dabi smirks before leaning back down to work at her neck and chest again. "Ah, wait Touya...I've never..." Dabi moved his hand up to her own, and and gives it a gently squeeze. "I'll be gentle." He says placing a soft peck at her neck. She squeezed his hand back. "Have you ever...done this?" She asks. "A few times." Dabi answers honestly, making her heart clench. "Oh..."

"But, I haven't done this kind of thing, with someone I really cared about." Dabi moves a strand of hair from her face. "I've never actually, had to true experience, other than just fucking around. I promise you, I'll make this an experience, you will never forget." Dabi then softly kisses her, Y/n felt the passion in his words and actions. He meant what he said, and he was going to make good on that promise...


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n slowly opened her eyes, she was met with Dabi's sleeping figure. She smiles as she moves some of his hair out of his face. Despite the scars and his now black hair, she could still make out the resemblance of Touya. She glances at his hair, and noticed a bit of red peaking through his black hair. "Guess he needs to dye his hair again." She thinks before poking at the red spot softly. "What are you dining, doll?" Dabi's voice filled her ears. Y/n quickly retracts her hand, Dabi's eyes opened to reveal his electric blue eyes. "Um, your roots are starting to show." Said Y/n shyly. Dabi hums and sits up, the blanket covering his body slowly slipped down. His upper body was on display, a few burn scars here and there on his toned chest and abdomen.

He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his pants and slips them on. Y/n's heart fluttered at the whole scene, was there morning he couldn't make attractive? "Looks like I'll have to go get some more dye." Dabi yawns. "I can get it for you." Y/n sits up, holding the blanket close to her naked body. Dabi looks back at her, making Y/n clench the blanket tightly. "It can wait, I'm not in any rush." He tells her. "Well, if that's the case, you wanna stay for breakfast?" Y/n asks with a soft smile. Dabi couldn't help but smile back. "Sure doll. That sounds nice."

Y/n looked around for her shirt, but it was nowhere to be found. "Dabi, do you see my shirt?" She asks. An evil smirk plastered onto Dabi's face. "I burned it." Y/n suddenly remembered last night, her face turned bright red. "Right...and my underwear too..." She mutters. Dabi chuckles and tosses his shirt to her. "Wear that." He says before walking over to her window, he then takes out a cigarette and lights it. Y/n puts on Dabi's shirt, it was huge over her, it was comforting. She smiles and walks over to Dabi and kisses him on the cheek before leaving the room. "I'll get started on breakfast."

Dabi soon joined Y/n in the kitchen, where she was cooking away. She jumps slightly when she felt his arms sneak around her waist. "I forgot how good you were at this." Dabi mumbles into her neck. Y/n smiles softly at the compliment. "I've been doing it for a while. Hell, I might just quit my boring job and be a chef instead." She giggles. "I could see you doing that." Dabi rubs at her sides in a loving gesture. "Thanks Dabi." She says before turning off the stove. "I thought you knew what my name was." Dabi grips at her waist a little tighter than before. Y/n leans back into him slightly. "Sorry, thank you, Touya." Y/n fixed Dabi and herself a plate, they went to the living room to eat and watch some tv.

After a few moments of silence, Dabi spoke up. "You know it can't be like this all the time, right?" Y/n glances over at him. "What do you mean?" She asks. "Me staying the night, then waking up together. I won't always be here, I just so happen to have the day off. You're aware of what I do for a living, so I might not be able to stay for as long as I have." Y/n sighs but nods anyway. "Yeah, I know. And I understand what your doing is important to you. Just promise me you'll check in with me?" Dabi looks over at her, she looked downward. "I just don't want to loose you again, that's all." Dabi put his hand over hers. "Sure. Whatever you like, doll." Y/n held his hand tightly. "I love you Touya. I really do."

Dabi couldn't help but smile at his words. It was a comfort that she never stopped caring about him, even after all the pain he put her through. After changing his own identity, she still saw him for him, she still loved him the same as before. And the fact that he could bring himself to love her back, made him feel like there was still a part of him that was human. A part of him that wasn't corrupted by pain and hatred. She made him feel, and that was the best thing she could have ever done for him. 

"I love you too Y/n."

~THE END~


End file.
